Medicate
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Conjunto de 24 historias variadas, con los temas sacados de un diccionario medico. capitulo Cuatro :Caries : porque no solo los niños temen ir al dentista. KaitoxMeiko... o algo asi.
1. Alcoholismo

**¡Hola! Este fic existe por dos cosas… la nueva canción de AFI (me encanta este grupo, pero solo tome el titulo) y la otra es una vieja enciclopedia medica, mesclas las dos en una licuadora llamada aromatizante industrial "solo usarse en lugares bien ventilados" y obtienes esto… van a ser 24 drabbles, historias, lo que sea… los personajes pueden variar, asi como su contenido, no yuri, no yaoi, no incest… ¡diablos! ¿A quién quiero engañar?, lo ultimo sí.**

**Medicate**

**1**

**Alcoholismo**

Meiko miro desde el podio a todas las personas reunidas ese día, en sus ojos reflejaba una profunda tristeza, tenía la mirada perdida en la pared blanca del fondo. Dio un respiro fuerte y cansado para después dedicarse de lleno a hablar y contar su experiencia dentro de la sala de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

-hola a todos… me llamo Meiko y hace una semana, justo una noche como la de hoy… tuve el más horrible accidente automovilístico por conducir ebria- se podía sentir el dolor en su voz al hablar… de solo acordarse…- nuca me lo voy a perdonar- se le querían salir las lagrimas, pero pese a su sentimiento tan vivo, la mayoría de la audiencia la miraba aburrida, desinteresada, cansada, siempre era igual todo lo que contaban, conducían borrachísimos, se accidentaban, atropellaban a 5 niños, 2 viejitas, una familia de patos, un perro, se mataban todos los pasajeros, menos el chofer y este último se quedaba sin piernas… ya habían pasado demasiadas personas y francamente perecía que ya nada podría sorprenderlos.

-sigue contando Meiko…- le da ánimos Haku, la cual se encontraba perdida entre la multitud de personas.

-mis amigos insistieron en que no podía manejar, que estaba demasiado ebria, me preguntaban cuantos dedos veía y yo les contestaba viernes… pero aun así conduje, ya varias veces lo había hecho estando en un estado mucho peor, me dije a mi misma y prendí el motor…- se saco un pañuelo del escote y se seco unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras.

-¿y qué les paso? ¿Se murieron? Vamos mujer… cuenta rápido… ya me quiero ir…- menciona un desesperado del publico- el bar cierra a las 2…- y todos comenzaron a reír, era una completa burla… pero a ella no le importo y siguió contando.

-estaba manejando mal… muy mal, iba en sentido contrario… una camioneta se me cerro y tuve que frenar en seco… mientras los del asiento trasero rezaban, gritaban y se encomendaban a dios, entonces vi sin poder creerlo como salió disparado por el parabrisas, como un proyectil, no pude detenerlo… se estrello contra el pavimento y se quebró en mil pedazos… destrozando la caja en el proceso…- se agarra el pecho y baja la cabeza.

-espera… ¿Cómo que la caja? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- se levanta una vieja mujer con cara desvelada, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué de que hablo? Pues de la colección de sake edición especial de aniversario…- se pone las manos a los costados, como si fuera un hecho obvio.

-¡¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!- exclamaron todos a coro con cara de dolor, encogiéndose en sus asientos.

-¡no bromees así!- grita el mismo que minutos antes la había apresurado, con los ojos llorosos, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una broma muy cruel.

-¡no es broma!- golpea el podio con el puño- eran más de 120 botellas de sake… en diferentes presentaciones, las marcas eran variadas y todos los sabores únicos…- dice como si estuviera describiendo lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

-yo… -se levanta una persona casi al fondo, pegada al pasillo- yo… quería comprarla… pero no tenía el dinero… así que robe, golpee indigentes, extorsione niños, me prostituí … pero… cuando por fin complete, fui a la tienda y me dijeron que ya no había…- rompe en llanto y sale corriendo del lugar, realmente les había llegado a todos.

-nunca volveré a ser la misma…- dijo mirando al techo para agarrar aire, los demás del publico solamente movían de arriba abajo la cabeza para darle la razón.

-¿y los que iban contigo?- le dice el organizador un tanto molesto… se supone que venían ahí para olvidarse de la bebida, no para compartir el dolor de perderla.

-ahh, ellos están en lo que cabe bien, solamente Kaito tuvo que usar un collarín, pero de ahí en adelante nada paso, todos traíamos el cinturón… dos tuvieron que compartirlo… pero no les paso nada…- lo dice con un tono desinteresado, como si estuviera dando el pronóstico del clima, pero de inmediato cambia su expresión a la original de tristeza- se merecían un buen lugar… yo quería tenerlos a mi lado en todo momento para que no le pasara nada, incluso tuve que meter a los gemelos al maletero para hacer espacio… - le cambia la cara por una picara- lo cual no fue la mejor de las ideas, ya saben, los dos solos, en una cajuela oscura, con la amenaza de morirse… se pueden dar muchas cosas, hubieran visto la cara que pusimos todos, incluyendo los policías, cuando les abrimos y miramos con ojos atónitos cómo se…- observa como desde la primera hilera Len, mas rojo que un requemado, le hacía señales con las manos para que cortara el tema, Rin solo se limitaba a esconderse la cara, mientras se hundía cada vez más en su asiento.

-¿entonces cual fue su conclusión?- pregunta el organizador, ya queriéndola echar del lugar.

-¡que nunca en toda mi vida volveré a manejar ebria!- le grita al público y todos aplaude eufóricos, poniéndose de pie.

-bueno… por lo menos capto el mensaje ¿no lo creen?- dijo Kaito formando una amplia sonrisa boba, acomodándose al mismo tiempo el collarín y dejando ver como le faltaban dos dientes.

**Jajaja, esa Meiko, puede que en el fic parezca un chiste, pero realmente mueren miles de personas al año por eso, sin importar que tome o no, así que si manejan no chupen y si chupan no manejen… así de simple.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este intento de parodia. Adiós y ¡feliz día de reyes! (sé que es el 6, pero ¿Qué tanto falta?)**


	2. Acne

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, el cual pienso que es un problema muy grave y popular entre los adolecentes, incluyéndome… aunque en este momento no poseo ninguno, ¡el frio me los seca y por eso lo amo!, en fin, gracias por los comentarios, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, quería aclarar eso antes de comenzar a escribir.**

**Medicate**

**2**

**Acné**

-¡Len ya nos vamos! Apresúrate o te dejaremos aquí…- me amenazo una vez más mí dulce y manipuladora hermana antes de salir de la habitación. Yo por mi parte, encerrado en el baño, tenía un enorme problema entre las manos, o más bien, en el lado derecho de la cara.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?, ayer ni siquiera existía y hoy estaba tan grande que necesitaba su propia dirección de correo electrónico. Un enorme, asqueroso, punzante, grasoso y rojizo barro emergió en toda mi mejilla derecha y ahora no sé como taparlo para ir a la playa. No sé si sea una compensación por todos los que jamás me aparecieron, pero bajo ningún motivo pienso salir así a la calle.

-¡LEN!- esta vez entro gritando Rin- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunto molesta- ¡ábreme la puerta ya! Quiero ver lo que estás haciendo, y no me importa como estés…- se escuchaba bastante molesta y desesperada, los estaba retrasando a todos, ¡maldito acné!- te doy tres segundos para que abras, de lo contrario soy capaz de tirarte la puerta con la aplanadora- era capaz de hacer eso y más, pero la aplanadora la dejaría como último recurso.

-muy bien, te abriré la puerta...- me resigne a decir con desgana- pero antes tienes que prometerme que no te burlaras…- la condicione, muy en el fondo sabía que no lo cumpliría, pero tal vez me pueda ayudar con la gigantesca montaña en mi rostro.

-lo prometo…- me dijo no muy convencida, pero igual le abrí, ¿Qué tan mal podría reaccionar?

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- señalo con un terror fingido mi cara, retrocediendo unos pasos y exagerándolo todo- ¡tienes una cara en tu barro!- termino de hablar y se echo a reír a carcajadas, por poco y se cae al piso de azulejo, eso hubiera sido divertido de ver.

-¡cállate! Dijiste que no te burlarías, ¡lo prometiste!- como lo había supuesto, dejarla entrar solo empeoro las cosas, ahora me sentía como todo un fenómeno de circo y en cualquier momento Rin se pondría a vender las entradas seguramente, cuando terminara de mofarse de mi mala suerte.

-lo sé… perdón…- se tranquilizo un poco antes de proseguir hablando- pero no me esperaba esto… ¡tienes un grano!- inmediatamente me abalance a ella para cerrarle la boca, lo dijo tan fuerte que seguramente todos en la casa ya estaban más que enterados.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¿Por qué no me tomas una foto y vas a una imprenta para que la noticia salga mañana en todos los periódicos?-me iba a ganar un gran golpe en la cara después de eso, pero igual no la solté- en lugar de burlarte y divulgarlo, mejor ayúdame a borrarlo- le quite la mano y la tome de los hombros, mientras lanzaba un mirada suplicante, que al parecer solo funcionaba cuando ella me la lanzaba a mí.

-¡no!- lo dijo fuerte, claro y decidido.

-¿Por qué?- intente entender su negativa.

-porque no…

-esa no es una respuesta…- en serio ¿Qué clase de motivo puede ser ese?

-bueno, te daré una...- se pone a pensar por unos segundos, todavía atrapada entre la pared y mi persona- ¿recuerdas el "perro" que me diste para navidad hace 3 años?- tuerce la boca y frunce el ceño.

-claro, era uno lanudo y pequeño… lo recogí de la calle porque me dio lastima… creí que te había gustado…- no entendía a qué punto quería llegar con eso.

-no era un perro, era una rata, ¡una rata gorda con demasiado pelo!- por un momento olvide ese pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-vamos no fue tan malo…- me alejo un poco de ella para evitar su mirada matadora- se supone que Kaito es el que da malos regalos, como la vez en que le dio a Miku ese aerosol misterioso para que se le acomodara el pelo…- unas leves carcajadas salieron de Rin, le era tan gracioso el recordarlo.

-ja ja ja, es verdad- calla unos segundos- pero aun así no te voy a ayudar, vámonos ya…- me tomo del brazo y comienzo a jalarme hacia la salida.

-¿estás loca? no voy a salir de aquí siendo el único que traiga esto- señalo con el dedo al rojizo punto en mi cara.

-no es tan malo, además…- saca la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y se asegura de que no hubiera nadie escuchando en el pasillo- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el único?- cierra la puerta y me dice casi entre dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo soy?- ¿no lo era?

-claro que no, Miku tiene una segunda cabeza en el cuello, o que ¿creías que solo comenzó a llevar una bufanda por salir con Kaito?, nada de eso…

- no lo puedo creer, ya se me hacía bastante raro…- me sentía mal por levantarme en ánimo escuchando desgracias ajenas similares a la mía.

-y Meiko, la razón por la que no usa escote es porque tiene salpullido en el pecho y un enorme grano a punto de explotarle en la parte baja de la espalda- me sentia como si estubiera dentro del programa de chismes matutinos, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera estar en todo?

-a Kaito no le he visto nada, pero tiene una infección en la garganta y no puede comer helado…

-eso explicaría porque ha estado llorando toda la semana- ahora toda la conducta extraña de los demás ya no me parecía tan extraña.

-incluso…- toma aire y se lleva una mano al rostro, bueno, al fleco para ser más específicos- yo también tengo uno…- se lo levanta un poco y efectivamente ahí estaba una enorme y colorada erupción facial escondida entre el mar de cabellos rubio sujetos con dos horquillas.

-aun así sigue siendo muy injusto…- cruzo los brazos indignado- a todos les salieron el lugares fáciles de ocultar, pero yo con que voy a solucionar esto…- lo vuelvo a señalar una vez más, ya hasta estaba comenzando a pensar en un nombre para él.

- si no puedo quitarme el que tengo yo ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude con el tuyo?, deja de quejarte y vámonos ya, nos han estado gritando desde hace cinco minutos- apago la luz al salir.

-no me siento con ánimos de ir Rin, creo que me está comenzando a doler la cabeza y el estomago…- invente, ya no me sentía como la cosa más rara del mundo, pero aun así no quería salir luciéndolo.

-o vienes conmigo…- levanto el dedo índice y se preparo para lanzarme una amenaza- o no te dejo entrar a mi habitación esta noche…- me susurro al oído y sentí como todos los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaron.

-¡vámonos!- dije sin chistar, dejando toda la vergüenza atrás, tomándola del brazo y saliendo a toda prisa de ahí, ¿Por qué no dijo eso desde un principio?

**Que manipuladora puede llegar a ser Rin, ja, me gusto este capítulo por que en verano me salen muchísimos, bueno, cada año me salen menos (me estoy volviendo vieja… ya estoy pasando la pubertad T_T… dentro de poco será legar que beba…. Y así no tiene chiste), pero aun así uno que otro se escapa.**

**El próximo será sobre Miku y sus problemas capilares… **

**Adiós y buen día!**

**Paz!**


	3. Cabello

**A pesar de ser relatos relativamente cortos, no sé el porqué tarde tanto en actualizar. Como había dicho en la actualización anterior, este capítulo se tratara sobre Miku y su largo y sedoso cabello verdoso- azulado- una mesclado de los anteriores.**

**Aclaro que Vocaloid no me pertenece, ojala así fuera, pero ya saben, no se puede tenerlo todo en la vida.**

**Medícate**

**3**

**Cabello**

Hoy, como todos los días, Miku se encontraba cepillándose los largos mechones de cabello que caían graciosos sobre sus hombros, brazos y espalda. Frente al espejo bajaba y subía el cepillo de forma mecánica, con los ojos nublado y una impresión de tristeza en el rostro. Su pelo era igual de largo, pero sabía de antemano que ya no crecería más y que tendría que pegarse cada hebra que perdiera, hasta que el suyo volviera a crecer.

-estúpido Kaito…- dijo para sí misma, entrecerrando los ojos y recordando una vez mas lo sucedido hace apenas tres meses.

(Tres meses, ocho días antes)

-¡Miku-chan, te tengo un regalo!- llego corriendo un alegre chico de cabello azulado y manchas de helado de vainilla en la bufanda.

-pero mi cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas- dijo extrañada la chica, tomando y agitando la colorida caja alargada.

-lo sé, pero me encontraba grabando el video de mi última canción y tú ya sabes el tiempo que consume hacer todo eso, ¿verdad?

-claro que si… pero no era necesario, no debiste…- abre apresuramente la caja, llevándose el brillante papel decorativo entre sus azules uñas- en serio, ¡no debiste!- grita con un tono mesclado de sorpresa, enojo e inconformidad al mirar que el regalo por cumplir 16 de nuevo, no era más que una lata gris, cuya etiqueta estaba escrita en un idioma que no le resulto ni remotamente familiar- ¿este es tu espectacular regalo?, ¡¿dos semanas y no pudiste conseguir algo mejor?- menciona indignada mirando la lata con desprecio- ¡eres un tacaño come helado egoísta!

-¡no Miku, espera!, no es una lata de aerosol cualquiera, era la última que quedaba y el encargado me dijo que era perfecto para fijar, se tiene que manejar con cuidado y solo le traen tres al año… eso la debe de hacer especial… ¡como tú!- intenta justificarse el chico, después de horas y horas de filmar y grabar, eso fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir en el camino del aeropuerto al departamento.

-¿entonces es para el cabello?- pregunto con duda, bajando un poco el ceño, los regalos de Kaito siempre eran de corazón, pero por uno u otro motivo siempre resultaban desastrosos para el que los recibía, como en el cumpleaños de Meiko, cuando le regalo aquella botella de sake que le provoco coma etílico y ceguera temporal, o la caja de caramelos sabor mercurio que le regalo a Rin, sin olvidar la crema humectante que le volvió la piel verde y escamosa a Luka o la camisa con tiña que le obsequio a Len cuando le toco en el intercambio navideño. Todo eso había ocurrido en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, pero aun así, la chica de enormes ojos verdosos decidió no desconfiar de su amigo azulado, tal vez era un regalo sencillo, pero todas las mañanas se pasaba horas enteras cepillándose el cabello y poniéndose mil cremas, geles y ceras para mantenerlo impecablemente lacio, largo y sedoso. En el mercado siempre pasaba demasiado tiempo buscando los más nuevos, caros e innovadores productos que le facilitara mas las mañanas, asi que si fuera posible que todo lo usado con el fin de aplacar sus rebeldes y larguísimos mechones se comprimiera en una lata gris de etiqueta incomprensible, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?

-y… ¿te gusto Miku-chan? - le dijo Kaito al verla tan concentrada.

-pues… eso te lo diré cuando lo use, si dices que es tan bueno y difícil de conseguir, entonces será el mejor regalo de todos los que me dieron…- sin perder más tiempo destapa el fijador y se lo rósea abundantemente en todo el cabello. En sí, los regalos que había recibido el día exacto no habían sido demasiado buenos, Meiko le obsequio de nuevo una caja entera de botellas de sake, las cuales se terminarían desapareciendo por arte de magia en una semana como máximo. Luego, por parte de los Kagamine, se hizo presente una canasta a la mitad de mandarinas y plátanos, de los cuales la gran mayoría estaba mordisqueados. Aparte de eso, como si no fuera suficiente, recibió dos cartas de odio, una hecha por Haku en un arranque de rencor cuando mas ebria se encontraba (de todas las letras, solo los insultos se encontraban legibles) y la otra era de Teto, seguramente porque de nueva cuenta a ella le habían dado la canción que la utau quería. Por último, y para cerrar con broce de oro, llego Gumi con una gelatina enorme color moco y sabor limón. Cuando pregunto por Gakupo, ella respondió que se encontraba en el mercado escogiendo la mejor berenjena. Ni un solo puerro. Era el colmo. Luka, que se supone traería el pastel, se fue a bucear al mar y la ataco un pulpo gigante o algo por el estilo; hasta la fecha no la ha podido encontrar la brigada de rescate.

-¿me perdí de mucho en tu fiesta?- Kaito saca el tema, al notar que el silencio se había vuelto incomodo, ya habían pasado cinco minutos y Miku aun seguía apretando el atomizador, sabía que tenía mucho pelo, eso se notaba, pero estaba a punto de consumir un cuarto de lata.

- Lo mismo de todos los años, realmente no paso nada interesante, ya sabes, Meiko se embriago y a las dos horas ya estaba corriendo desnuda por todo el departamento, los gemelos se encerraron en el baño, Haku llego y vomito por todos lados, Gakupo hizo unos trucos samurái y destrozo la mitad de los muebles… mmm… creo que pensándolo mejor ya no deberíamos de hacer las fiestas de cumpleaños en el departamento…- dijo la risueña chica todavía usando el fijador; a los 10 minutos tal vez dejaría de usarlo.

-ahh, entonces no me perdí demasiado, de todos modos, feliz cumpleaños. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita en la nevería con un enorme helado de 34 sabores- se despide antes de irse a toda prisa, dejando una nube de polvo en donde segundos antes se encontraban.

-¡wow!- menciona impresionada en cuanto se toca el cabello y se mira en la primera superficie reflejante que encuentra; cada delgada y larga hebra de pelo estaba en su lugar, todo tenía un espacio predestinado al que pertenecía y ahora ocupaba, era algo tan sorprendente que por poco estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción. Brillaba. Su cabello brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, su color tan particular se había vuelto tan vivo, y eso que se encontraba en un lugar techado, con la luz del sol seguramente sería vista desde el espacio, como un punto luminoso entre materia opaca. Lo que si no estaba era suave, lo sentía rígido como concreto, pero pensó que todo se debía a que no estaba acostumbrada a un producto tan efectivo. La perfección era algo muy difícil de alcanzar, pero esa sencilla y misteriosa lata grisácea se le acercaba demasiado.

Ese día todos preguntaron incansablemente que se había hecho en el pelo, a que salón había ido, el nombre del estilista, la marca del producto, alguna pista para ir de inmediato a conseguirlo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir su pequeño comprimido secreto con nadie ni nada, aunque sonara egoísta, solo tenía una y quien sabe cuando se volvería a topar con otra.

Ingenuamente se emociono tanto por algo que duraría tan poco… y que le traería mucho mas desgracias que ventajas. Acordarse de eso le dolía… pero era indispensable para no olvidar.

Después de una semana feliz de rosas y miel, sin tener que lavarlo, secarlo, plancharlo, rociarlo, llenarlo de cremas o espuma, todo parecía ser perfecto. Solo tenia que darle mantenimiento por unos segundos y ya no tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas más que cantar, reír, saltar y golpear personas con puerros. La vida era tan buena con la alegre y acuosa chica...

Esa mañana se levanto de la cama, estiro los brazos, bostezo con algo de pereza y se obstino a comenzar finalmente el día. Por alguna razón se sentía más liguera, tal vez había perdido peso mientras dormía… o tal vez no.

Solo cuando entro al cuarto de baño, dejando un fino rastro verdoso azulado, fue que lo supo. Y grito. Grito como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, confusa, alterada, desesperada he incrédula. Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto, un mal karma, una horrible pesadilla, una equivocación del destino, o algo, todo menos la realidad. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos, su voz tan ronca y su cuerpo tan decaído cuando la encontraron para auxiliarla.

-¿pero que te paso?- pregunto Meiko con preocupación, como era de mañana no estaba borracha para ese entonces, pero si se agarraba la cabeza con dolor y pesadez, sucumbiendo ante los efectos de la cruda.

-¡¿no lo estás viendo?- quiso gritarle más fuerte, para desahogarse mejor, pero su voz ya no se lo permitía.

-¡oh por kami!- entra rin y de inmediato hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar las ganas de reírse- ¡Len, ven a ver esto!- llama de inmediato a su gemelo antes de que a la cantarina (y ahora oficialmente calva) chica se cubriera la cabeza con algo. Temerosa de que eso pasara, saco su celular y le tomo unas cuantas fotos para la página oficial.

-¡Miku!- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio al entrar- ¿a… a donde se fue todo tu pelo?- aquello era como un accidente de tránsito, incomodo de ver, pero a la vez imposible dejar de mirar.

-se fue a la luna por queso Len… ¡PERO QUE PREGUNTA TAN MAS ESTUPIDA!- se prometió a si misma que ya no forzaría demasiado la garganta, ya que su voz era algo invaluable, pero no pudo evitar responder de otra maneras ante la curiosidad del rubio, se podía ver perfectamente el camino de cabellos de la cama hasta donde se encontraba ella. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, nadie decía nada y la respiración de la antes furiosa chica de dos coletas parecía normalizarse, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por asimilarlo lo más rápido que le fuera posible, y todo iba perfecto hasta que entro un preocupado hombre de cabello color zafiro y una cara de incredulidad y culpa aparente.

-¡TU!- lo señala con el dedo índice, levantándose de inmediato y de paso tomando el cepillo para limpiar el baño. Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ahí seria sucio, ruidoso y grotesco a los ojos de cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de presenciarlo.

-¡no-no…!, NO…espera Miku-chan… yo no lo sabía…- Kaito intento buscar la salida por todos lados, pero solo estaba la puerta entre abierta… y para cuando lograra alcanzarla estaría más que muerto.

-¡tu porquería enlatada me hizo esto!- auto señalo su calva con ira, sus ojos irradiaban odio hacia una sola dirección: Kaito.

-no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, baja ese cepillo limpiador de escusados y discutámoslo como personas adultas…- paro de retroceder cuando su espalda choco contra la pared. Toda su vida paso delante de sus ojos, el cachorrito que había tenido de niño, la primera vez que pudo comerse un galón de helado solo, a los cuatro años, cuando conocía a todos sus demás compañeros Vocaloid, cada imagen paso efímera a cada paso dado por la furiosa chica de dudosa cordura.

-gracias a ti ya no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme…- sus ojos se volvieron más sombríos y espeluznantes. Meiko, Rin y Len se encontraba en la esquina contrario a la de Kaito y Miku, solo observando en silencio, interrumpir sería equivalente a firmar su propia sentencia de muerte por parte de los Kagamine. Meiko solo estaba demasiado cruda.

-¡te lo compensare!- chillo el azulado cantante, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos y encomendando su alma. Temblando espero el primer (de lo que seguramente serian muchos) golpe, pero este no llego.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la diva con frialdad, blandiendo en alto su improvisada arma.

-no estoy muy seguro… pero… pero ¡te juro que todo tu cabello volverá a estar en su lugar!

Y así fue… pero no la forma en la que ella hubiera deseado.

Por eso ella cepillaba su anterior cabello, tratándolo como antes, poniéndole mil productos y formulas para mantenerlo sedoso, pero con la única diferencia de ya no tenerlo pegado a la cabeza. Ahora usaba una peluca y eso apestaba. ¿Qué necesidad había?, ¿Cómo saber que aquel fijador era goma de laca industrial? Era apenas un milagro que el pelo no se le hubiera vuelto polvo.

-ya no crecerás mas… -murmuro con tristeza para sí misma, acomodándose la peluca hecha con sus propios mechones.

-¡Miku-chan!- la voz de Kaito la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y recuerdos- ¡te he traído algo!- tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiera encontrado algún tesoro enterrado-tu sabes que desde que paso aquel "incidente" me he sentido culpable y responsable…

-ya déjalo así...- le resto importancia a sus palabras, enojarse con él no le acomodaria de nuevo su larguísima melena.

-¡pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo fue mi culpa!- se señalo a sí mismo el no muy inteligente chico.

-lo fue- le dio la razón con una simpleza cínica para ocultar el mal humor que le provocaba tocar el tema.

-por eso conseguí… ¡esto!- de su bolsillo salió un frasco de colores brillantes y letras pequeñas.

-¿Qué es eso?- miro con duda el recipiente, nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

-es un tonico capilar que te lo frotas en la cabeza ¡y te crece rapidísimo el pelo!, hasta diez centímetros por noche…- aseguro su próximamente mejor amigo.

-¡no juegues conmigo!- una sonrisa amplia, involuntaria y llena de esperanza se dibujo en su rostro.

-no, nada de eso, digo la verdad Miku-chan, me lo aseguro el encargado de productos capilares experimentales…- menciona lleno de seguridad, extendiendo el brazo para ofrecérselo.

-pues… no estoy muy segura…- lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, llenos de sospecha y resentimiento ocasionado por la mala experiencia del último obsequio que le había dado- la verdad, no sé si pueda alguna vez volver a confiar en ti...- miro indiferente hacia otro lado. Kaito solo se limito a bajar poco a poco el brazo, fijando con tristeza su mirada en el pulido suelo-aunque por otra parte… ¡no le puedo decir que no a 10 centímetros por noche!, ¿te imaginas lo largo que lo tendría en un mes?- le quito el redondo recipiente de las manos a una velocidad tal que casi y le arranca el esmalte azul de las uñas.

-¡¿entonces si lo usaras?- pregunto innecesariamente mientras miraba sorprendido como se quitaba la peluca para tallarse la cabeza (apenas cubierta de cabellos cortos) con la mitad del contenido del frasco.

**Algunas personas nunca aprenden. El cabello de Miku volvió a crecer a una velocidad asombrosa, la peluca la vendió en eBAY y con el dinero se compro varias toneladas de puerros. La crema experimental de Kaito no le causo muchos efectos secundarios, solo se le llena de pelo todo el cuerpo y sale a cazar al bosque más cercano cada que hay luna llena. Kaito conservo la mayoría de sus dientes postizos y logro rescatar algo de su dignidad. Meiko siguió bebiendo y festejando el cumpleaños de Miku, mientras espera pacientemente la próxima fecha festiva. Luka sigue perdida en el mar. Hasta la fecha nadie ha tenido el valor de comerse la gelatina de Gumi. El cabello de Miku siguió creciendo de forma alarmante aun después de dejar de usar la crema, ahora se tiene que afeitalse la espesa y robusta barba que le sale todas las mañanas. Kaito creó una fundación para apoyar a las víctimas de violencia domestica por ataques con cepillos limpiadores de baño. Hasta ahora él es el único miembro.**

**Nos vemos (si quieren) en el próximo episodio, llamado "carié". Kaimei por solicitud de una escritora.**

**Tengan todos un buen día, gracias por leer.**


	4. Caries

**¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho, mucho tiempo le hice una promesa a una escritora, la cual consistía en subir un capitulo que involucrara a Kaito con Meiko.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados. Este capítulo va por ti ****Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy.**

**Medícate**

**4**

**Cariés**

-¿Qué quieres de mi?,¡hago lo que quieras, lo que tú me pidas!- Kaito se tiro al suelo y comienzo a suplicar por su vida- pero no me lleves, ¡ten piedad!- para Meiko era lastimoso verlo asi, no podia lucir mas patetico.

-por favor, ten dignidad y sube al auto por tu cuenta…- dejo de hablar cuando lo sintió aferrarse a su pierna derecha, buscando salvación y misericordia.

-no quiero ir... por favor no me lleves- otro ruego fue lo que recibio como respuesta.

-parece que va a ser por las malas- Dio un trago enorme a su botella de sake para sacar fuerza, y más que nada, paciencia. Todo apuntaba que ese día seria más largo que un día de sobriedad al aire libre- si subes la mirada, juro que te mato…- una vez dicho esto, comenzó a caminar, con todo y Kaito en la pierna, hacia el ascensor. Tenían que darse prisa para no perder la cita… de nuevo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-no era necesario que te molestaras, en serio, aun puedo aguantar, hay mucho hielo en la nevera… y…y el dolor todavía no me impide dormir por las noches…- el peli azul intento usar todo tipo de argumentos para hacer que su castaña amiga desistiera.

-deja de comportarte como un niño Kaito, por dios, ya no estás en edad de tenerle miedo al dentista

-no, no es que le tenga miedo… lo que pasa es que no quiero ser una molestia… ¡además no lo necesito Meiko!- por más que intentaba desesperadamente quitarle el seguro a la puerta, este no se movía. Maldita tecnología de seguros para niños.

-Tienes la mitad de la mandíbula hinchada, debí de haberte traído hace dias…- por fin encuentra un lugar para estacionarse. Habían llegado con unos minutos de sobra, lo cual estaba bien, porque eran justo los que necesitaba para arrastrarlo del estacionamiento al consultorio.

-eso no es nada, ni siquiera me duele…- hablo agitado y nervioso, el pánico se estaba apoderando por completo de él.

-¿de verdad?- apaga el motor y le hunde el dedo índice en la mejilla, por la altura de la mandíbula. De los ojos de Kaito comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas, por su rostro parecía que estaba conteniendo un grito ahogado de dolor. Al parecer, estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba. No se imaginaba como le hacia para hablar y comer solidos. _"Otro gran misterio de la vida"_ penso miestras lo sacaba del auto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-serán atendidos en un momento…- dijo una secretaria poco agraciada, mientras leía una revista, se pintaba las uñas y hablaba por teléfono con una conocida suya de cosas sumamente triviales.

-esto será algo de poco tiempo, cuando menos te lo imagines ya todo habrá terminado…- Meiko no era muy buena dando palabras de aliento, pero lo estaba intentando.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Kaito la miro con ojos de cordero en matadero.

-tú tienes la culpa por comer tanto helado lleno de azúcar, además con el tiempo terminaras agradeciéndomelo- Meiko miro al techo mientras movía el pie derecho con impaciencia. El dentista estaba tardándose más de la cuenta- a todo esto… ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a los dentistas?- Meiko pregunto por curiosidad y para hacer más tiempo, antes de que al peli azul le diera un ataque de pánico, he intentara saltar por la ventana. Eso seria algo poco conveniente, tomando en cuenta que el consultorio estaba en el quinto piso.

-una vez, hace tiempo, cuando apenas tenía siete años, mi mama me llevo a un dentista, que tenía su consultorio cerca de la casa, porque tenía los dientes muy chuecos. Mi madre me dijo que tenía que ir a un mandado y volvería más tarde por mí, así que entre solo. El lugar estaba vacio y había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él dentista que me atendería. Había el rumor de que ningún paciente que entraba ahí salía igual, que les arrancaba los dientes a los niños y los guardaba en frascos para luego venderlos…- Kaito palidecía a cada palabra que pronunciaba y Meiko lo escuchaba, ahora genuinamente interesada.

-ya puede pasar, el dentista lo está esperando dentro- avisa la regordeta recepcionista, antes de llevarse un chicle a la boca.

-¡pues que ahora el espere!, ¿Qué no ve que estamos en medio de una charla importante?- Se exaspera Meiko ante la inoportunidad de aquella mujer.

-ya no hay nada de contar Meiko-san, todas esas cosas eran solo rumores, el hombre que me atendió fue muy amable, aunque me puso un horrible aparato metálico en la boca que captaba señales de radio, pero todo lo demás no fue tan malo…- se levanto por voluntad propia de su lugar y a paso lento y solemne fue a enfrentar su destino inevitable.

-¿entonces cual es el problema?- la chica aficionada al sake no entendía el punto.

-Mi madre- dijo ya con los ojos inundados- ella nunca regreso por mi…- menciono con una tristeza profunda y palpable- esperaba verla al salir, pero no estaba ahí para decirme que no había sido tan malo como pensaba… la espere por horas, tenía la esperanza de verla cruzar la puerta, mientras inventaba una escusa para justificarme su retraso… pero ese día volví a casa solo, y… y nunca la volví a ver- su cara estaba roja por el llanto, desde que había pasado eso nunca había vuelto a pisar un consultorio odontológico, hasta ese día.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí, esperándote…- alcanza a decir Meiko antes de pararse a abrazarlo-no me moveré de aquí hasta verte salir bien- Era algo imposible verlo ahí, llorando de pie, tan desconsolado y vulnerable y no hacer nada. Ella no estaba hecha de piedra.

-Pobre pequeñín… - incluso la mujer de recepción se estaba secando con un una servilleta de papel usada las lagrimas, nada ajena al relato de Kaito.

-¿es una promesa?- Kaito se separo un poco y comenzó a secarse la cara con su propia bufanda.

-sí, es una promesa- también Meiko se limpia la cara con las manos. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado sin estar ebria.

-¿de meñique?- levanta la mano y le pone el menor de sus dedos enfrente.

-con la promesa es suficiente- le baja la mano con delicadeza- ahora cállate y entra- Ella no era una persona que se andaba con tantas cursilerías, así que Kaito solo rio levemente ante la respuesta. Al parecer, ese día no iba a ser tan largo como pensaba.

**Wow, juro que cuando comencé a escribir la historia, no pensé que se desarrollaría de esa manera, y eso que la empecé y termine el mismo día. Estoy conforme con el capitulo :D, aunque esta algo cursi, detalles, detalles…**

**Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea RinxLen, así que la pareja no es de su agrado, ¿pues qué se le va a hacer?, por cada pro siempre habrá un contra, y viceversa.**

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
